A Quiet Place
by AxelinaRose
Summary: While she isn't the first woman detective to grace the streets, she is a woman detective. Evelyn O'Hara is the daughter of a California senator who called in a few favors to get her into police academy. Now she is Cole Phelps partner. This is Detective O'Hara's adventures with Detective Phelps. What trouble will the two get into?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hello again! This is the second fan fiction I'll be doing simultaneously alongside the L4D one! I've always loved L.A. Noire as a game despite the terrible frame rate issues it has. I love the stories and the characters, and I'm adding my own twist to it! So please enjoy. If you'd like review as well as follow and favorite, it'd mean a lot to me! -AR

Glancing around, she stepped into the police department. Sure, she wasn't the first woman detective, but LA wasn't exactly happy she was here. Her dad was a senator and he pulled in a favor to get her into the academy where she kicked more ass than her male counterparts. Today was her first day. She had ordered herself a suit (despite trying to be talked out of it), and even a hat like the men had...A fedora is what the clerk said they were called. She took off her hat. Walking over to the officer working the front desk and putting a smile on her face she spoke to the woman, "excuse me...I'm looking for the captain. Know where he might be?"

"We aren't hiring," the officer bluntly said. Oh, they thought she was looking to become a secretary. That was wonderful. She let out a sigh. Okay, time to try this one more time. She had to get her point across to this man.

"No, no...Sir you misunderstand me. I'm Detective O'Hara. Detective Evelyn O'Hara," Evelyn told the woman. His eyes widened. Right, she was in the papers. The reporters had flooded her asking her a million questions. It was rare for women to be detectives, and having one in LA was rare, too. She wished that she didn't get whispers or sideways looks for choosing what she did. She was just as capable as the other officers here.

"Detective O'Hara! There you are. Sorry about your wait, lass! Come with me," she heard a voice say. Turning around she saw a man in a suit. He must be the captain. Captain Donnelly is what she remembered being told. She started out as a beat patrol in LA and her initiative and clear rate was able to get her to detective fairly quickly. Captain Donnelly was impressed by her and had requested her to his station. Captain Hugh Edmont, the captain before Donnelly, didn't want her to leave but in the end changed his mind. He was probably persuaded with cash. It wouldn't be a surprise.

"Captain Donnelly?" Evelyn said a smile on her face.

"That I am, lass! Come with me. You'll meet your new partner. He's a shining star like you...His name is Phelps...Cole Phelps," Donnelly said to her. She had seen his name in the papers. He had just come off beat cop like her not too long ago. She wasn't sure where he was now. However, it was time to ask that was for sure. She didn't want to be an idiot on her first day.

"Where am I be placed, sir?" Evelyn asked.

"Traffic! You'll enjoy it," Donnelly said cheerfully to her.

"I'm sure I will sir, I don't doubt it at all," Evelyn said to him. Evelyn and Donnelly arrived at where Traffic was and everyone stared at her and Donnelly.

"This is Evelyn Donnelly...Detective Evelyn Donnelly, Cole's new partner," the Sergeant said to the group.

"Good luck lass," Donnelly said leaving. Evelyn gave the group of men a wave.

"Right here, miss," said a male as Evelyn scanned the room. Her eyes landed on a handsome man wearing a gray suit, a white dress shirt, a black tie, and a gray hat like hers.

"Alright, settle down. Just because there's a pretty lady in the room doesn't mean anything. It's time to get assignments," the Sergeant said to the group. Evelyn took a seat next to Cole and they soon got their assignment. There was a car that was found in the trainyard covered in blood, and it was their first assignment. Getting up, Evelyn followed Cole out of the station. She had a lot to prove, but she knew that she could do it.

A/N – Alright! I hope the first chapter is good. I know the language isn't exactly correct for the 40's, but I do have a source for slang! I looked up fashion of the 40s, so I knew what to give Evelyn for a hat, because you know she rebelled and wore a suit instead of a dress and heels. So despite it not being 100% accurate, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More will come~ - AR


	2. Chapter 2: Traffic Case 1

A/N: I am so sorry from dropping off the face of the Earth! My life got hectic. Between work and then starting up college, I was so busy. 17 credit hours and 18 credit hours can really cause you to lose motivation to do anything. Anyways! I'm back and here is chapter two! I'll double upload chapters for both this story and the Left 4 Dead one. Hope you enjoy chapter two! ~AR

Chapter Two: Traffic Case 1 (The Driver's Seat)

"I don't want to know your life's story, Cole," Evelyn said to Cole. They were on the way to the trainyard. Cole gave her a sideways glance. There was a detective in the backseat. He was there to monitor them. Since they were both new. She didn't understand why the captain had insisted on putting him with them. Stefan Bekwosky was his name if Evelyn remembered correctly. Did Captain Leary not trust her or Cole? She wasn't sure. She was also baffled on why Donnelly had introduced her as Detective Evelyn Donnelly. Was it not to reveal her relationship to her father? Senator O'Hara? She didn't want to talk about her father. Not because she didn't love him, but because he was the one to pull favors to get her into the academy in the first place.

"My last partner did, so I was just making sure," Cole said. Evelyn couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"So is there a Mr. in your life?" Stefan asked her. Evelyn turned in her seat.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn asked.

"Are you married is what I'm asking or really seeing anyone," he said.

"No," Evelyn said. She turned back in her seat. Cole glanced over at her. What was it to him? She knew he was married and a war hero. She had heard Stefan mention it on their way down. Was it that unusual for a woman to be unmarried? Evelyn hadn't found anyone. Not for lack of trying. Her dad being Senator O'Hara put her in a different league than other people. She hated that. She wanted to just be normal. When boys found out her father was Senator O'Hara they dumped her. They didn't want to be thought of as poor. Evelyn didn't care about money, she wanted happiness. That's all she ever wanted.

"So, any chance that you and I could go on a date?" Stefan asked her.

"Most definitely not," Evelyn said bluntly. Could this car ride be over yet? She glanced up as they were pulling up into the yard. Thank God it was over. She would have to deal with Stefan, but he was only here to monitor them for one case is what the Captain said. If they cleared the case. That was what he said. She believed Leary.

They got out of the car and the beat cop looked at the three of them. His eyes kept on her the longest. Evelyn was getting tired of this. She hated being her gender sometimes. She wished that she could be seen on even ground as the men next to her. She was just as capable. Sure, she knew she was expected to be a housewife. She should be married and have kids by now, but she knew that wasn't the case! Look at Elizebeth Smith Friedman for example, she was a woman codebreaker! She was married and did have kids, but still she wasn't questioned on her abilities. Evelyn was going to do this.

"You're the first on scene, right?" Evelyn asked him.

"That's right ma'am. It was called in by Adrian Wilkey," the cop said pointing to the African American male. She nodded pulling out her casebook and wrote that down. She was going to write everything down and make sure that there was nothing that she missed.

"I'll keep him here, but you might want to be quick. He wants to get back to work," the officer said. Evelyn nodded. She knew to work the evidence first. Examining the yard, she saw the coroner looking over the car. She walked over there while Cole and Stefan went to look around.

"Hey Doc, what can you tell me?" Evelyn said to him. The man looked up at her and looked her over, and then spoke, "I'm Malcolm Carruthers by the way Detective…?" he asked. Should she tell the truth? That she was O'Hara? Or should she go with her cover story?

"Detective Donnelly," she said deciding on the cover story that wasn't her actual name. She still wasn't sure why it was thing. Carruthers nodded and proceeded to tell her about what he had saw with the car. She made sure to take careful notes. Going around after talking to Carruthers, she opened the trunk to find a piece of paper. Opening it, she saw that it was a receipt for a purchase of a live hog. Interesting. She also found the glasses, wallet, and the bloody pipe. She found Cole who was interviewing Nate Wilkey. It seemed like he was wrapping up.

"I think it's time to interview Adrian Black's wife," Evelyn said to Cole. She showed him the evidence that she had collected. He agreed with her and Stefan walked over to them. Evelyn relayed the same information to him and all three of them returned to the car. The car was filled with idle conversation this time. None of Stefan's previous comments were mentioned. She was glad. She didn't feel like it was a good idea that Cole interview the wife. She might relate better to her.

Once at the Black's house, they turned off the car. Evelyn knew that there was a plan. Or she thought there was a plan. The two guys got out of the car and just as Evelyn was about to, Cole opened the door for her. She didn't need that. But she took it anyways.

"Thank you Detective," she replied politely getting out of the car. Heading to the Black house, Cole stopped her.

"Stefan, I need to talk to Evelyn real fast. Wait for us by the door," he said to him.

"Sure Cole, whatever you say," he said giving the two one last glance.

"Here's the plan Evelyn. We're going to comb the house for evidence, you talk to the wife and see what she knows," he said to me. Okay, at least they were on the same page for that. Evelyn nodded. He put his hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her to where Stefan was. Evelyn stood in-between the boys. Cole knocked on the door and Mrs. Black answered.

"Mrs. Black? I'm Detective Cole Phelps and this is my partner Evelyn Donnelly. The other detective is Stefan Bekowsky. May we come in? We may have some bad news about Adrian," Cole said to her.

"Adrian? Oh no! Please come on in detectives!" Mrs. Black said opening the door. Evelyn directed herself to the couch.

"We found your husband's car today in a freight depot, and it doesn't look good. May we look around? Detective Donnelly will keep you company as we do," Cole said.

"Of course, please do," Mrs. Black said to Cole. Stefan and Cole left the couch to go look around.

"Can I get you anything Detective?" Mrs. Black asked her.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Please call me Evelyn," she said.

"Alright Evelyn. D-do you think Adrian is dead?" Mrs. Black asked.

"It doesn't look good, but we'll work the evidence," she said to her.

"I think it's very admirable that you're a detective," Mrs. Black said to her making conversation.

"Thank you. It was hard to get into the academy trust me," Evelyn said.

"Mrs. Black, I hate to ask but who is F. Morgan? We found a receipt for a live hog in the back of his trunk," Evelyn said.

"That must be Frank Morgan. He and Adrian are drinking buddies. Frank works at Adrian's plant. I told him to keep work away from personal, but he never listens to me," she said. Evelyn nodded and took that down. _Frank Morgan and Adrian buddies. Frank probably helped Adrian in some way. But what?_ Evelyn had a hunch about this. However, she wasn't going to say anything. Evelyn had a feeling all wasn't what it seemed. Before she knew it, Cole leaned over and whispered in her ear that they had found something.

"Give me a moment, Mrs. Black. Detective Bekowksy will keep you company until we're back," she said to her with a small smile. Stepping outside, Cole took her to where they couldn't be heard.

"We found a note from a mistress and a ticket to Seattle along with new glasses, I think he's making a run for it to the mistress," he said.

"I suspected something was up when I questioned her about F. Morgan, she told me how they were drinking buddies. So, I think Frank Morgan is hiding him. So, it makes sense," she said to him. Cole nodded and then they walked into the house again. She sat down next to Bekowsky and looked at Mrs. Black.

"Look, my fellow detectives found a note signed to your husband…Nicole, did you know he was having an affair?" Evelyn asked gently. Mrs. Black soon burst into tears and told them she had figured it out. Evelyn had to find this asshole. She wasn't going to let a cheating husband get away. Fraud was never a good thing.

"Does Cavanaugh's bar mean anything to you, Mrs. Black?" Cole asked.

"That's where he and Frank drink," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Black," Evelyn said to her gently patting her shoulder leaving the woman to cry in peace. Evelyn didn't know how hard it was to go through this as Evelyn had never been married, but she knew that they woman needed to be alone. She wished that sometimes she was married. She had seen others so happy, and it was just…Frustrating. Once in the car, it seemed like Bekowsky was able to read something was up.

"Something up there Evelyn?" he asked her.

"I don't know…I'm feeling a bit jealous of married women, I haven't found someone who wants to marry me and I've always wanted love, marriage, and kids…Doesn't seem to be in the picture for me," Evelyn admitted to the two male detectives.

"You're a pretty girl, surely you'll find someone," Cole said to her. Evelyn couldn't help but roll her eyes a little bit and let out a small laugh.

"It's not as easy as you think," Evelyn said.

"Then explain it to us," Stefan said to her.

"I don't know why Donnelly did this, but my last name is O'Hara, I'm senator O'Hara's daughter. So that makes it hard," she said. There was silence in the car.

"You're not serious now are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm dead serious, Stefan but can you keep that on the down low? I don't want that getting out," Evelyn said.

"Understood, Detective. You know, I'm a real fan of your father," Stefan said to her. Evelyn didn't look anything like her father. She looked like her mother. Strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pretty feature to match it.

"A lot of people are Stefan," Cole said finally chiming in.

"Are you Cole? It doesn't sway my opinion one way or the other," Evelyn said.

"I think he's done some good things," Cole said.

"My father is very hard man to like if you want to know the truth," Evelyn said.

"Really?" they both said.

"Yeah, my mother died when I was five and then I was raised by nannies. My father tried to always set me up with his rich friend's sons and I wanted to be away from that, so I told my dad my plan and he pulled a favor and got me into academy where I performed well above my peers, and then I was assigned to beat and then here," Evelyn said.

"Why not marry rich?" Cole asked.

"I just hate that world. Wealth makes you into something different. It makes you think you're better than everyone else and makes you think you're untouchable because you can pay someone off," she said to him.

"Fair," Cole said. Arriving at the bar, the conversation stopped and the three walked in.

"What can I do for you gentlemen and lady?" the bartender asked.

"We're looking for Frank Morgan," Cole said.

"Evelyn stay here," Stefan said. Evelyn sat at the bar.

"So, is it bring your spouse to work day and you're shadowing them?" the bartender asked.

"No sir, I'm a detective. Have the badge and everything," Evelyn said. The bartender let out a little laugh and soon the boys were back.

"Come on Detective Donnelly, we know where our boy is," Cole said. She hopped off the stool and they were back in the car. They soon pulled up to an apartment building. They all hopped out, Cole found Morgan's apartment and they went to the apartment and burst in. Adrian Black stood there looking startled and soon fled. Stefan went to get the car, and Evelyn opted to chase him. Soon they caught him and the case was over. Adrian was going to jail. This was justice well served.

The day was over with, and Evelyn was going to take the bus back home. However, at the stop, Cole pulled up.

"Get in, I'll take you home," he said to her. Accepting his offer, Evelyn got in the car.

"Some case today," Cole said.

"I agree, it was something," Evelyn said.

"What's your address?" he asked.

"I'll take you there via directions. My dad bought me a house here…In the nice areas of town so I'd stay safe. He's ridiculous you know. Doesn't raise me but the second I want to be my own woman, he wants to be controlling," she said to him.

"Is it okay if I just came and got you every day? I don't want you taking the bus," Cole said to her.

"I wasn't aware you were so concerned about my safety, Cole," Evelyn said to him.

"Well, a pretty girl like you…You'd just get yourself into trouble," he said teasingly. Evelyn let out a little laugh.

"I'm sure I could handle myself Cole," she replied.

"I know…But Evie…Can I call you that? I don't want anything happening to my partner," he said.

"Nobody has called me Evie since my mom, but sure," Evelyn said softly. Evie was way more intimate than Evelyn. What was Cole up to? Evelyn needed to have her guard up but she couldn't. There was something about Cole that she couldn't let her guard up with. This was the most frustrating man to be around. Especially since he was married! She couldn't and wouldn't let herself fall in love with him.

Once at the house, Cole looked at it. Her little two-bedroom house was on the fancy side of town. It was nice inside and out. Had all the modern fixings. She was glad her dad was willing to help, but at the same time she wanted to be her own woman. She was a grown adult and not a child.

"Could I walk you inside, Evie?" he asked her.

"That would be a little inappropriate Cole," she said a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"I think it'll be okay," he replied a smile on his face as well.

A/N ~ Hey guys! So here's one chapter of Evelyn's story! Another one will be uploaded either today or tomorrow. I have a job so I'm pretty busy now! But I plan to keep writing. I'm excited to see where this story will go. Anyways, please follow and leave reviews! I'm always looking for more ways to improve my story! ^_^ ~AR


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in Hollywood

A/N: Hey guys! So, here's a filler chapter. I didn't want to jump right into the next case. I wanted to just kinda have fun with an in-between story. I hope you enjoy it! ~AR

Chapter Three: A Day in Hollywood

Evelyn looked at herself in the mirror. She was used to wearing suits and dresses, so this wasn't a big deal to her. However, Evelyn wasn't sure she was herself anymore. Evelyn wore a simple blue dress that had rounded shoulders, a shapely bust line, a belt at the middle, a defining waistline, a bit of a padded skirt that billowed to her calves. She wasn't sure why this felt so…foreign. She kept her hair down, but it was slightly curled at the ends. Evelyn slipped on the matching blue shoes that went with it and grabbed her handbag. She just felt overly feminine today. It was the weirdest feeling in the world. She was just going out to Hollywood. She wanted to look at it.

As she was headed out the door (making sure to lock it behind her), she glanced over her shoulder and saw Stefan.

"Hey Evelyn!" he said. What was Stefan doing here? That was weird. Evelyn was sure he didn't know where she lived unless he had gotten his hands on the records. Which would be a bit weird.

"Hey Stefan," Evelyn said sounding a bit confused.

"I swear I didn't know you lived in the area, there was something I was doing here and saw you coming out your door. Bit fancy for a salary like ours," he said.

"My dad decided I needed this house. He got it for me," Evelyn said.

"That makes sense. So, where you off to Miss. O'Hara?" he asked her.

"I wanted to go to Hollywood…To check it out. I've never been," she said.

"Want company?" Stefan asked her.

"You want to accompany me on my trip to Hollywood?" Evelyn asked with surprise in her voice.

"Of course, don't want people asking you for signatures. You look like Minnie Lawrence you know that?" he said to her.

"That was my mom. She was a star before she died when I was five. I'm 28 now…So that was 23 years ago," she said softly.

"So sorry, Minnie was one of my favorite silent film stars. She was very beautiful. How did she die?" he asked her.

"Suicide. My dad had just committed his 3 extramarital affairs, and my mom couldn't take it anymore. She hugged me tight and said Evie…I love you so much and I am so sorry. But momma must go," Evelyn said.

"They found her the next morning dead didn't they in the woods?" he said to her. Evelyn nodded. It was a painful memory.

"Can I also call you Evie?" he asked her.

"Sure, I don't mind. My father never used Evie when he talked to me. It was always Evelyn," she replied. That was two men in her life calling her Evie now. Evie was going to be her new nickname among these two apparently. She didn't understand why, but she would just go with it. Stefan was a nice man, and he wasn't scared away. Was he possibly…The one? No, that was stupid.

"It must be hard for you, seeing her face everywhere. She's still idolized in Hollywood to this day," he said to her.

"It used to be, but I'm okay now. I just…Miss her," she said.

"Let's change the topic, why Hollywood? Why haven't you gone there?" he asked her.

"My mom," she replied.

"Ahhh, that makes sense!" he said to her. Escorting her to his car, they got in and he drove her to Hollywood. Getting out, people looked at her as if seeing a ghost. Yes, she knew she looked like Minnie Lawrence. No, Minnie Lawrence wasn't back from the dead. However, the stares only lasted for a second.

"So, are you and Cole a thing?" Stefan asked her.

"What? No! Cole is married and he's just my partner, I have no interest in him, Stefan!" Evelyn said horrified. Was that true? She wasn't sure it wasn't the 100% truth.

"Good, I wanted to see your reply. Because, I also wanted to take you to lunch while we were here. Like a date," Stefan said shyly. Okay, smooth. That was smooth Stefan.

"I'll take you up on the offer," she said gently.

"Where do you wanna go, Evie?" he asked her.

"Well, I know a place we can get in thanks to my dad, and put it on his tab," she said with a playful smirk.

"Where would that be?" he asked.

"The Lenoir," Evelyn said.

"Like the Lenoir with one year waiting lists?" Stefan asked her.

"Yep! My dad and the owner are best friends. So, I get in anytime and it goes to my dad," she said. Evelyn and Stefan walked to the Lenoir.

"Miss. O'Hara! So good to see you!" the door greeter said. He was an African American male by the name of James.

"James! It's been awhile hasn't it? Can you get me a seat for two?" she asked.

"Of course! Mr. Walker will want to see you," he said. The three of them went inside and the people waiting to be seated stared at her. She had just bypassed all of them. The owner, Charles Walker came out to greet her.

"Lynnie! It's been awhile. You look so great!" he said to her.

"Thanks Mister Walker! My uhm date and I want to eat here," she said gesturing to Stefan who blushed a bit of red.

"Oh date? Well, let me meet the young man! How's the detective gig goin' for ya?" he asked her.

"Really well, I love my job, Charles! This is Detective Stefan Bekwosky," she said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you son! I could tell you embarrassing stories of this girl for hours. But I won't, only if ya marry her!" Charles said. It was HER turn to blush now. Charles personally escorted them to the best seat in the house.

"Sir, you know Cohen is gonna want that seat," she quietly heard. That gangster better not be here. She didn't want Stefan to freak out. Nobody could nail Cohen and she didn't want a fight.

"He can deal with it," Charles said to the person.

"Wait did he say Cohen?" Stefan asked her.

"Don't," she warned. He sat back in the chair. Soon, Charles came out with champagne. That was the expensive stuff, and she knew it. She soon saw Cohen walk in. Great, it was her least lucky day.

"I got this negro telling me I can't have this table all for some girl and a chump? What is this Charles?" Cohen said to him.

"Mr. Cohen, I'm Evelyn O'Hara," she said politely.

"Wait, Senator O'Hara's daughter? Well! I'll be. How is the old man?" he asked.

"Wouldn't know," she said to him.

"Well, I see you brought company. Who might this be? Your husband?" he asked.

"No, this is my date. Detective Stefan Bekowsky," Evelyn said.

"A detective boyfriend eh? Bet your daddy is proud of that one," Cohen said.

"Hey pal," Stefan said.

"Stefan, don't. Let me handle this," Evelyn said rising.

"Mr. Cohen, he would be. Because I'm a detective as well, and as much as I'd love to keep chatting with you, I would like to get back on my date," she said sweetly. Cohen laughed a little bit and then looked the two over.

"Anyways, we'll take a table Charles," Cohen said. Charles walked them over to the table after setting the bottle down.

"Cohen comes here?" Stefan asked her.

"He now does. He didn't used to," she said.

"We can't nail the bastard, and now he's going to send people after us for taking his table," he said.

"No, he won't he owes my dad. He won't touch a hair on my head or yours," Evelyn said to him. Stefan looked confused but decided to wisely drop it. She didn't want to have to explain that connection. Soon, Charles was back and poured them champagne.

"Steak and lobsters on the house. Lynnie likes her steak medium rare. What about you son?" Charles asked.

"The same please," he said to him. Charles nodded and then walked off.

"So, Stefan, you're not gonna run off on me because my daddy is Senator O'Hara, are you? That's why I'm not married," she said.

"Not at all, I don't understand why anyone would run off on a girl like you. Beautiful, smart, and driven," he said. Evelyn softly smiled.

"Is this what you say to all the girls?" she asked.

"No, trust me. I've never been this nervous with a girl really," he said.

"Not so cocky now Stefan hm?" she asked teasing him.

"Not around you trust me," he said. Did he really like her? She wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe he was just being nice to her.

"You aren't just being nice to me, are you?" she asked him.

"No ma'am, I really do like you Evie," he said to her. She smiled at him. It was…Different. He wasn't going to run away from her! This was progress and he really did like her! But she couldn't get Cole out of her mind either. Was this about to be a love triangle? _No, don't be stupid…Evie…He's married! He isn't into you._ _Just focus on Stefan. Keep Cole out of your mind!_

"Evie, are you okay?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry! I was just processing what you said. I-I didn't expect this and not that I'm rejecting you it's just something hit me out of the blue you know?" Evelyn said honestly.

"I understand. I just wanted to be honest with you, Evie," he said understandingly. Okay, she wasn't really rejecting him. She wanted to make that clear.

"Just to be clear you aren't rejecting me, right?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes, that's right. I was just surprised is all," Evie said with a smile on her face. Soon, their lunch arrived. They ate and talked some more. She learned he didn't participate in the war but helped with the Zoot Suit Riots. She also learned more about Stefan. He learned more about her, too. Like how her dad would never be there on her birthdays. However, the two were joined by a third. Cole? What was he doing here?

"You two look cozy," Cole said pulling up a chair.

"Uhm hi Cole, what brings you here?" Evelyn said.

"A traffic case I was working, saw Stefan's car here and saw you two here," he said.

"I wanted to see Hollywood and Stefan offered to show me around as a thank you I took him to Lenoir, my dad and the owner are best friends. So I get to eat here for free," she said.

"You missed Cohen being in here," Stefan chimed in.

"Huh interesting," Cole said.

"So, who is this? A friend of yours?" Charles asked.

"Yes, this is my partner, Cole Phelps. Cole this is the owner of Lenoir, Charles," she said. She didn't want Charles to spill the beans.

"Would you like some steak and lobster too boy?" he asked.

"I'll take it medium," Cole said. Once Charles was gone, she was able to breathe a little bit.

"Did you say that you knew me and get in that way?" she asked Cole curiously.

"Yeah, not going to lie. Well, we can make this a group thing and show you Hollywood then, Evie!" Cole said with a smile on his face. Stefan looked between the two of them and went back to eating. She hoped that she could get Stefan alone to talk, but with Cole around that seemed impossible.

"Anyways…," Cole said, and he launched into a conversation about the case. This was getting frustrating. Evelyn couldn't breathe right now. Why did Cole care? He could have just gone on his merry way. He just should have. Evelyn stood up and quickly went outside.

Soon, she was alone outside. She needed the air. She heard the door open behind her and she turned around. It was Cole. Great, this looked bad.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I needed the air," Evelyn said to him. It wasn't a lie. She did really need it. She was suffocating right now. Thanks to those two. She wasn't sure what was going on, and it was fishy. Cole should have just walked by.

"Do you need to go home?" he asked concerned.

"No Cole, I don't. Please go back inside," she said.

"Alright," he said. He turned on his heel and left. Why did he give a damn? What was he doing? He was sabotaging her date with Stefan! She was going to have to try and explain this later! There wasn't anything between her and Cole, but this looked bad. Soon, she had a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around.

"Stefan, I swear I didn't know he was going to turn up," she said once she saw it was Stefan.

"I know, and I believe you that nothing is going on between you two," he said gently to her.

"I just…I'm confused as to why he even cares," she said softly.

"I don't know, Evie. I really don't," he said softly back to her.

"I'm fine by the way, I just needed some air, I still want to see Hollywood," she said to him.

"Alright, I'll see you back inside," he said. Soon, he was gone, and she was alone again. She was glad for the silence. She just needed it. She needed to think. It felt like she couldn't. She hated this. What mixed signals was Cole trying to send? She didn't understand and she was sure that she wouldn't understand. Letting out a soft sigh, Evelyn stood outside for five more minutes before heading back in. Cole and Stefan were talking to each other when they noticed Evie had come back in. Charles came around when she came back in, "Lynnie, darlin' I boxed up your leftovers. I'll have them delivered plus extra."

Extra meant more food. That was a good thing. Evelyn hated when she had to cook. She did get the okay to eat out often because of her dad. He did give her money often to spend. She was thrifty with it and had a lot of money saved up in case she needed to move away. Charles was always kind to her, and she appreciated it.

"Well boys, I'm ready to see Hollywood," Evie said to them. Evelyn walked out of the restaurant side in the middle of Cole and Stefan. They took her to all the sights that she could want to see. However, she stopped dead at the poster of her mom in one of her movies.

"You a fan of Minnie Lawrence?" Cole asked puzzled.

"That's my mom…," Evie said trailing off lost in her thought. Evie wanted her mom badly right now. She wanted to hug her and ask for advice.

"I'm sorry," Cole said softly. The three just stood there for a moment before moving on. She was glad to have just seen the poster even if it was a display to the glory days. After walking around, it was time to go home. Cole offered her a ride, but she declined due to the fact she had rode with Stefan. Once Cole was gone, Stefan and she were alone.

"Did you enjoy the day Evie?" he asked.

"It was nice yeah," she said. Stefan led offered his arm and she took it. Arriving at the car, he opened the door for her, and she got in. She was just glad to have spent the day with Stefan. Even though there was an interruption.

"I had a nice day Stefan, can we do this again…Hopefully Cole won't interrupt next time," she said teasing him.

"I'd love to do this again Evie," he said to her. With that, the two were back off to Evie's house. Stefan pulled up in front of her house and she got out. Stefan watched her up until she got in and she drove away. Next thing she knew there was a knock, she opened to door to see a man with her food. She took it from him with a thanks and then closed the door. Putting it in her fridge, she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she was sure it was going to be another day in the LA police department.

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the filler chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Yes, I'm setting up a love triangle between these three. I'm excited for it in all honesty. I just really liked Stefan, and I can't let him sit idly in the background. Anyways, L4D story has some chapters coming out today and tomorrow depending on how much writing I get done. I hope that you enjoyed these two chapters of A Quiet Place! ~AR


End file.
